


Check up

by symsonic



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen, also crabby doctor zack greinke, just a character study of sorts for a sci fi au, just in case its not obvious - yes hes a cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symsonic/pseuds/symsonic
Summary: "It's like getting a flu shot when you're were a kid. No matter how much you prepare for it, it still hurts. Maybe that's good. It's an indicator that I have some human left in me."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Check up

** _“Ready? One...two…”_ **

Before he even hears three, Max could feel a sharp tingling sensation go up his spine, or whatever was left of it. He winces in slight pain for a moment, then everything subsides.

_**“There we go.”**_ Dr. Greinke’s low voice still seemed to ring Max’s eardrums. All of his senses were in overdrive, he could barely keep his eyes open with the lights becoming too bright for him. 

Max covers his eyes, waiting for the sensation to pass.**_ “How long is this going to last for?”_** He already knew the answer, but it was better hearing it from the doctor himself. 

_**“About five minutes.”**_ Zack replies after a moment.**_ “Maybe longer this time. You took a shellacking that last mission. I thought Clayton told you not engage the enemy head on?”_**

_ **“What else was I supposed to do? Besides, when you ever listen to Kersh either?”** _

_ **“Commander Kershaw isn’t my direct supervisor.”** _

** _“Technically, he is.”_ **

Zack rolled his eyes. This wasn’t a battle he was going to win. It was like arguing with a child who was desperate to prove that they were technically in the right… and he had enough of that from dealing with Weaver and Kelly on a daily basis. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh, he heads for the door._** “Just let me know if you still have any delay of motion in your limbs after a few minutes.”**_

And with that he leaves, leaving Max by himself.

\---

After a minute, Max slowly looks up from his hands. It was always hard trying to gauge two forms of vision with one brain. His organic eye seemed to be slowly readjusting to the light in the room, while his cybernetic one seemed to have trouble recalibrating its sensors. To avoid getting any more of a headache than what he already had, Max closes his left eye, figuring it’d be probably better if he just waited it out.

He sits at the edge of the exam table. Most of the monitors next to him displayed odd processing information that Max still didn’t understand to this very day. He assumed he was doing healthy, or else Dr. Greinke would have mentioned something. 

It was now that Max began to realize that he was kicking his left leg back and forth, like a nervous child. He looks down and sure enough, his leg, black carbon metal plating and nanofiber with veins of cyan blue light pulsing up and down his leg.

His legs. Both of his legs.

And his arms.

Max let out a slight relieved sigh. He seemed to be back to normal. With that, he opens up his left eye, and it seems that the recalibration worked. His vision almost seemed indistinguishable from his right.

Minus the almost invisible focusing reticle at the very center.

He asked Zack if he could remove it, but the doctor insisted that he stripped down Max’s HUD to its bare essentials and he couldn’t do anything else. After taking a second to stretch his neck from side to side, he stands up from the table and heads to the door. Max’s metal feet clanking on the also metal floors made a not so pleasant sound for anyone to behold.

But as with other aspects of unwilling mechanization, it was something Max Scherzer just has to deal with.


End file.
